As a multi-layer piezoelectric element, there is known a construction which includes: a stacked body composed of piezoelectric layers and internal electrode layers which are laminated; and an external electrode plate disposed on a side face of the stacked body so as to be electrically connected to the internal electrode layers via an electrically-conductive joining member. In a case where a metal cover layer (plating film) is disposed on the external electrode plate, it is designed to have a uniform thickness.